Problem Child
by TheCunningOne445
Summary: Anna of Haryse is living in a world her parents haven't caught up to yet. They never will, either. They stick to their beliefs to the very end, leaving behind Anna. Just Anna, with a fief and a whole lot of changes - both to the fief and to herself.


I was always waiting. Waiting for permission to attend the University in Corus, waiting to actually _learn_ something at said University, and now waiting for the 'Representative of My Father's Estates' to pick me up and bring me back to the fief that I had tried so hard to escape.

Until about a week ago, my goal in life had been to graduate from the University and make something useful of myself. Everyone was always talking about the female knights that have followed in the footsteps of Ladies Alanna and Keladry, but unfortunately for me, I have no fighting skills _whatsoever_, so I chose a slightly different path: I was going to become a scholar.

But that all changed when my father decided to go on a "Family Vacation" ('forgetting' to invite me, of course) with my mother – and not come back. Raiders attacked their wagon and killed all of them because the idiot guards ran away when the raiders attacked, leaving my middle-aged parents to fend for themselves.

You see, I'm not exactly the perfect daughter. Don't get me wrong, I don't – well, didn't – hate my family, it's just that I wasn't what they wanted me to be. My mother always envisioned me following in her footsteps – debuting at the court and becoming a proper lady. My parents are members of the "elite" society that they like to call "The Socialites." I like to call them a pain in my ass.

Suffice it to say that I didn't exactly live up to my parents' expectations. Instead of going to the palace to become a debutante, I begged and begged for them to send me to the University in Corus. They finally caved when they spoke to my tutor, who worked for some second cousin of the King's dog, or something. Fortunately, he wasn't as much of a stick-in-the-mud as the other people my parents associated with, so I always enjoyed and excelled at his lessons. His recommendation was what finally won my parents over. As soon as I arrived at the University, I felt like I had come home at last. I had lived at my parents' fief for just over sixteen years, but had never been around people that I could actually talk to. The short time I was there felt like paradise.

I had barely completed my first year at the University when I got the terse letter informing me of my family's fate. At first, I didn't believe it, but when I got called into a private conference with the Dean, I knew it was true. The funny thing? I couldn't bring myself to be more than the slightest bit sad. Although I had lived with these people most of my life, there had always been a barrier between me and them. Our different points of view created a huge rift between us that none were willing to cross.

The man that showed up as the aforementioned 'Representative of My Father's Estates' looked anything but happy. Maybe it was the fact that he had to deal with Lord Haryse's "problem child." Or maybe he just always looked that sour. It was a definite possibility after years of dealing with my father.

"Lady Anna of Haryse, I presume?" The man asked.

"That's me."

"I am Mr. Guthwright. Please let me express my sincere condolences. Your parents will be dearly missed." He said with a bland expression. Call me crazy, but I don't think he meant it.

I figured that I shouldn't get on this guy's bad side…yet. "Yes," I said, trying to look the part of the devastated daughter, "I just can't seem to come to terms with the fact that they're actually…that they're…g-g-gone."

By the time I was finished speaking, I wasn't acting anymore. It had finally hit me – my entire family was dead. Gone. Passed on. Whatever stupid euphemism you wish to use. We had never really gotten along, but they were my _family_. I'm not really a dramatic person – I don't just break down and cry at the drop of a hat. And at that moment, I was blubbering like an idiot in front of someone I barely knew – and _definitely _didn't respect.

_Pull it together!_ I told myself mentally. I might have said some version of it out loud, but at that point, I was pretty much incoherent. Mr. Guthwright stood by awkwardly, not used to dealing with this kind of thing. After a while – it could have been a few minutes or a few hours – my sobs subsided into pathetic little hiccups, and Mr. Guthwright continued to be obnoxiously stoic.

"Well, we'd better, ah, get going," Mr. Guthwright said, brushing some nonexistent dust off of his clothes.

"Going?" I asked, forcing myself out of my misery.

"Yes. I am here to escort you to your late father's estates, where everything will be explained."

"Well, why can't it be explained _now_?" I asked, all of my patience and manners thrown to the winds.

"I'm sorry, Lady Haryse, but that will just have to-"

"Wait, _Lady_ Haryse?" I asked, incredulous, "Why did you call me _that_?" That title was reserved for the lady of the fief. My father couldn't have possibly…no. He's way too conservative to let the estate be left to a _woman_.

"…As I said, all will be explained when we get to the estates," Mr. Guthwright said, with a tone of finality in his voice that made it clear that this conversation was over.

And then I was back to waiting. This time, for answers. It was going to be a long three day ride north to my home fief*, made even longer by my traveling companion. I had no choice but to follow him out to the waiting carriage that would take me back to the past that I had tried so desperately to escape.

A/N: If I made any mistakes, PLEASE tell me. Constructive criticism is my best friend!

*I couldn't find a place for Haryse on any maps, so I put it about halfway between Trebond and Naxen. I also have no idea how long it would take. Any ideas?


End file.
